robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting Of Notsi123
Chapter I It was just another day at my house... Everything was calm, the birds were singing out in the rays of sunlight outside, and of course I was just sitting back and relaxing on my recliner slurping a can of mountain dew. But then I felt the urge to visit my YouTube channel 'TheMemeGamer" to watch the funny videos I made a few months ago. But then I received a Skype call from my best friend, Jorrel. "Hey dude" he said. "Hi." I replied, "So did you want to meet at the park?" Jorrel said. I glanced at my watch and it read 4:36 PM. Since this was the weekend, I felt like I needed a little fresh air, "Alright then." I said. I took off my laptop and put on my shoes. I walked outside and got onto my bike to get to the park, once i reached the park Jorrel waved hello to me, and so did I. "Ok Jorrel, wanted did you want to do?" I said with confusion. "Um, dude I wanted to tell you something that was going on lately.." Jorrel said with a worried look on his face. "I checked on Twitter this morning and people WORLDWIDE are talking about this thing called "The ISTON Virus". "Really?" I said, "But why? Is it something dangerous?", "Apparently people were talking about how this thing goes to every house and hack computers and murder people..." Jorrel said as his heart pounded. "Murder? HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD?!" I shouted. "Um, the world isn't mad at us. The only thing mad is THAT thing..." Jorrel said pointing is finger at something behind me. I quickly turned around to see RED eyes staring at us with sharp teeth growling at us from the shadows... Chapter II My heart was pounding so much. Me and Jorrel desperately ran for our lives, we knew the figure would catch us and murder us just like Jorrel said. The figure growled at us as we ran, we quickly hid in a bush. "Holy crap, we are done for..." said Jorrel as he put his hand on his chest. "The only thing we can do is hide." I said huffing and puffing. I poked my head out of the bush looking around to see if we were safe. "We should head to my house" I said, "We will be better protected there". "Are you sure?" Jorrel said, "What if that thing comes back and tear us apart limb by limb?" Jorrel said as he was frightened. "Let's just go, Monsters aren't real." I said stepping out of the bush. We went to my house, the second we got into the house, I locked the door shut. We went upstairs to grab ourselves a snack, Jorrel got a bag of chips when I got cookies. We walked down the hall and into my room where I booted up my laptop and searched "ISTON" on google. "WOAH, Look at all of these results!" I said in surprise, "I feel like everyone knows about The ISTON Virus...". "Dude, if we don't figure out what this thing is... who knows what will happen to everyone on the internet" Jorrel said in a panic. Then, I noticed that there were strange files being uploaded onto my computer. All of them were named "ISTONIsHereAndHeIsMadAtYou_.png". "Holy crap dude, what happened?" Jorrel yelled. "I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I said. Then, I heard a voice. A voice, that was something that I remembered. Something that was back in my childhood. Chapter III Like the sound of dust, it was a hallucination. Or as what I thought, Jorrel didn't hear anything. He only saw me with my curious looks and faceless expression. "Um, hey? Uh, is everything alright with you?" Jorrel said as his prodigiously snapped his fingers right in my face. I shook my head and looked back at him. "Yeah...good." I softly replied; glanced back at my laptop to see that the files disappeared. "WHAT THE HECK MAN! STOP DOING THIS TO ME YOU CRAPPY MOTHERBOARD!" I yelled as I smacked my fist on the table causing a chip to fall out of the bag. Of course, I grabbed the chip off the ground and plucked it into my mouth. Jorrel decided to see if there was more evidence, He grabbed his laptop and went on ROBLOX, he to me to join a game. Something off the popular list. Willing was I. I joined Jorrel in "Work At A Pizza Place" but as we chooses our jobs, the whole environment was all red. And the people who played the game still were normal. But the fact ALL of their eyes were ripped out. We both screamed in agony. But as we turned around in the game. The same black figure was right there. Red eyes, and sharp teeth and fangs. But it didn't attack us. Instead it stood there. Five seconds later, It SMILED at us. As if things were bad enough, "windofjords" played but in REVERSE. for people who don't know what windofjords is. It's basically an original ROBLOX song that everybody in the community heard about. But in this case, it was in reverse and it was ALOT creepier. I tried to power off my laptop, but it was no use. "NO,NO,NO,NO!" Jorrel said as he tried to turn off his laptop. But it worked, "Ah, will ya' look at that! It worked!" Jorrel said in joy, "WHY WON'T IT WORK FOR ME?!" I yelled as I repeatedly pressed the power button on my laptop. Before Jorrel could reply, I was jump scared by the figure and its gnawing teeth and red-bloodshed eyes. I jumped out of my chair in fright as my heart pounded like CRAZY. "I... I don't understand" I said, I kept staring at my laptop screen. "Shh..." Jorrel said as he was listening to something, "I Hear noises..." My eyes grew and stood silent. "Dude, I am assuming it's coming from your basement." Right as Jorrel said that, the power cut off to my house. Chapter IV I glanced at my watch, I couldn't barely see anything. Jorrel grabbed his phone and turned on it on. He held the phone over me for light, and my watch read 9:58 P.M. "How is it already night?" I said. "I don't know, maybe we were so focused on this that night approached." Both of us walked out of my room being cautious of what was ahead of us. Me and Jorrel hid behind a wall next to the hallway to the living room, "Flash your light" I whispered to Jorrel. He shined his light at the hallway, nothing was there. "Okay, its clear we can go." He whispered. We continued to walk down the hall and now we were in the kitchen, my dog was sound asleep under the kitchen table, and we went to the living room. Then we heard rattling coming from under my stairs. "It's probably coming from the storage room downstairs." I said quietly. "That's where the pipes to the sewer and old stuff are." Together, we both went downstairs and opened the storage room under the stairs. As we went in, we tried the light switch. Apparently that was the only working light in the house, we walked inside and crawled since the room was not really high. "Look!" Jorrel said as he poked my elbow, he pointed at the pipes. The pipes were severed, and there were BITE marks everywhere. "Oh my god." I said as I went over by it, who could've done this. Then both of us heard heavy breathing, we both crawled back to the door, only to be encountered by the black FIGURE. We both screamed, and the monster smiled with its disgusting teeth again as it shut the door on us and LOCKED it. "NO!!!" We both shouted as we banged our fists on the door, but it was no use. We heard the Monster outside walk away and both of us were stuck under the steps, and we had no choice but to sleep for the night. Chapter V "Milos?" Something said, "Hey, you awake lil' guy?" My vision was all blurry and my ears were ringing. I even felt my gut groaning from starvation. Jorrel slapped my cheek, and it forced me up in confusion. “Yo dude, I don't think your parents noticed that we've been sleeping all night here." He said, "I couldn't sleep last night because of that rattling from the eaten pipes." I replied as I yawned, Jorrel went over by the door and studied it. Then he noticed that the door had a keyhole in it. It was a shape of a rectangle, "YES, I know what to do!" Jorrel said in joy. He searched the room for anything that was in a shape of a small rectangle, Then he found a small LEGO sword. He grabbed it and went to the door and inserted the blade part, he twisted the small part to the unlocked position. Both of us heard a CLICK, and the door opened. "FREEDOM!!!" I said, "And Sunshine is back!" "What do we do now?" Jorrel said, "We are going to show a professional about this "ISTON" virus. And we're gonna put an END to this." I said. I ran outside and got onto my bike, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING DUDE?" Jorrel yelled as he ran after me. As we left our house, it looks like we were also being "followed". Now we were on our way to Logan's house, we were on the road with busy traffic. We stopped by Tim Horton's for some food and drinks, "Dude, I don't think we will never solve this mystery." Jorrel said as we sat at a table with our food and ice cold lemonade. "There has to be, there are like at least a million hackers in this world." After some treats, we took off to Logan's house to stop: ISTON. Chapter VI The sun started to settle. And we were nowhere near Logan's, we continued to walk. And at this point, our legs were tired. I took off my bike and rested it on the side of the road. "Dude Look!" Jorrel said as he pointed at the street name, "Meadowbrook." Me and Jorrel got the urge to get up and continue to Logan's house, it was right there! We continued down the street and now we were at his apartment. I got off my bike once again and rested it on the side of the apartment. We rushed upstairs and started looking at room numbers. "Found it!" I said as we ran to the door. We knocked on Logan's door, and he opened up. "Oh hey guys!" Logan said, "Me and Harun were just playing GTA in my room, wanna join us?" "Not right now" Jorrel said, "We have a bigger problem than this." "ISTON has spread, and we need you to help us!" I said. "Oh ISTON, that new virus on the internet?" Harun said as he came to the door with a bottle of Mountain dew. "OK WHY ARE WE TALKING, LETS JUST FINISH WHAT BEGAN!" Jorrel yelled as he swung his arms up and down. The four of us ran into Logan's room and booted up his computer, GTA 5 was still paused on his TV. "Okay, begin extraction to... ISTON.exe!" I said. "Ok, got it!" Logan said as he began the process of deleting all of ISTON on his triple monitor, the green bar of completion was raising, from 10%,36%, 57%,86%, 99%. "YES,YES!" all of us screamed. 99%, but then green vomit was shot at Logan's 3 monitors. The entire computer crashed, not only that but the vomit was ACID. And Logan's PC was nothing but a pile of metal goo, as four of us glanced behind us. The Black figure stood there at the doorway to Logan's room. Chapter VII We screamed, the black figure jumped at us. Harun splashed mountain dew at his eyes, then moving out of the way in time to see the monster crash into Logan's desk. His PC toppled onto it, Logan tied the monster with his window curtains. "GUYS, GET OUT OF HERE NOW, BRING HARUN AND THIS USB." Logan yelled, "I WILL HOLD THIS GUY OFF, JUST GO, GO!" We all felt sad to leave a friend behind, but we had no other choice. We ran out of Logan's apartment, I got onto my bike. And Huron and Jorrel ran along my side. Meanwhile inside of Logan's room, The monster broke free from the curtains. And jumped at Logan with his jaws open. Jorrel and Harun couldn't run anymore. "GODDAMMIT MILOS" Harun said as he was breathing from running. We were at Tim Hortons, we were half way to my house. But we stopped by for some food because we were stupid. After that, we continued to run. Harun kept panting but then tripped at twisted his ankle, "Ack! Guys, go without me... I." Huron said as the black figure picked him up, "NO!" Jorrel said, I couldn't say anything, I kept peddling and hoped that I wouldn't die. We finally arrived at my house, and night approached. The Final Chapter? I got my key to my house and unlocked it, we ran inside and locked the door. The Black figure broke through the roof and landed in front of us. Then it smirked at us with a smile, But unfortunately the ground gave away from the monster's landing and fell through the ground into my basement. We ran downstairs and got into my computer room, since it had no lock. Jorrel put my computer chair against the handle, "Dude HURRY!" Jorrel said as he kept pushing the door, the black figure was pushing as well. I booted my computer and installed the hacking system from Logan's USB port. I began extracting, the door finally broke and the monster was in the room with us, we also noticed that Logan and Huron's Body organs were hanging off of him, and their heads too were dangling from the monster's sides. The monster tried to barf at the monitor, but Jorrel tackled it causing the monster to vomit at the ceiling. The acid started to spread along the beams that held my upstairs together. Then both of us and the monster stood silent, and looked up slowly and we heard cranking. The Beams broke apart and wood and cement fell on us along with my fridge, table and other kitchen items. Both of us were coughing from all of the smoke and debris from my upstairs. The Black figure was screaming as it was trapped under many bricks and wood. I was badly hurt, cuts were everywhere along with Jorrel. "Please...Milos, End ISTO-" Jorrel said as he fell again and tried to get up. I got up and started to crawl to the computer with all of my might. I grabbed the mouse and began extraction. "Wait. Milos. Stop..." Said the figure. "You wouldn't want to destroy your... ROBLOX... Avatar." I then glanced back at the monster, it no longer had its shadow. Then it revealed its TRUE form, it was me. The monster was ME! my pupils were straight, I had red and blood shot eyes and gnawing teeth and rotting flesh and bone. I had cuts everywhere. My ribcage is exposed, and an old computer was in it displaying NOTSI123 on it. "No, It can't be." I said with a shocked look. "Yes, Creator. I am you from the future." "NO THAT IS NOT TRUE." I yelled as I continued to delete ISTON. "Your not going to get away with this." Notsi123 said as he commanded my dead rotting body to grab me. "NO!" I said as I elbowed the monster's face. I got out of Notsi's grip and grabbed the mouse and continued the extraction, 76%,89%,99%. "WAIT!" Notsi123 said. "Please, don't delete me! I know I killed your friends, but can we all forget about this and still be friends!" Notsi123 said as the body feel to its knees. "Please...." For a second I stopped, I canceled the extraction. "MILOS, NO!!!!" Jorrel screamed! Notsi123 had an evil grin and tackled me. "YOUR MINE NOW!!!" Notsi123 said as he attempted the bite me with its gnawing razor sharp,decaying teeth. I started to punch him, I even ripped out one eyeball from the creature. The monster roared as Jorrel took hold of him. "Milos, DESTORY NOTSI123, FOR THE SAKE OF US, FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD!" Jorrel yelled as he got some telephone cables that were hanging from the destroyed kitchen, and tied Notsi123. "NO, THIS IS MY TIME TO PLAY ROBLOX WITH MILOS, YOU FOOLS WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, IT WILL BE ME, IT WILL BE M-" Notsi123 said as the extraction was complete, both of our visions became fuzzy and lighting. We looked around, "Dude, I think we did it. Notsi123 Is dead!! For real!" Jorrel said, My monitor got water drops on them from the broken pipes, sparks flew out of the PC then caught on fire. The stuffing in the flooring of my upstairs caught the fire and started to spread. "DUDE, YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Jorrel panicked. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I said as we both ran back to the steps, right as we were going upstairs- "NOT SO FAST!" Notsi123 screamed as my decaying body which was now on fire grabbed me by the arm, "JORREL, HELP!" I yelled as Notsi123 pulled me back into the basement. * Jorrel ran back down to the basement and grabbed my arm, it was a tuggle war between my haunted corpse and Jorrel. But then flaming wood fell onto Jorrel, he forced his body away from the burning wood. "Notsi, please stop!" Jorrel yelled. But it was no use, Jorrel then decided to grab my arm again. He could feel his flesh burning as he grabbed my arm and pulled, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU" Notsi123 screamed as he commanded the monster to pull back MORE. "Milos, WHAT WOULD YOU DO NOW?" Jorrel yelled as he tried to restrain Notsi123's grip on my other arm. "Jorrel, let me go." I said with a tear running down my cheek, I felt my wound getting hotter and hotter. "No, Milos! I can't... YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" Jorrel said with an upset look, then he began to cry. "Jorrel, all I know is that Notsi wants me, not you." I said, "But if Notsi takes me with him to death, then everything can go back to peace." I said with a smile, "WHAT ABOUT LOGAN, AND HARUN?" Jorrel said as he began to sob. "Jorrel, please let go." I said. "Ok, I will always remember you..." Jorrel said as he let go of my arm. Notsi123 and the horrifying monster pulled me into the fire, and Jorrel ran outside of my house, as firetrucks filled my parking lot. Sirens filled the air with loud noise, and Jorrel looked back at my house as police officers arrived. Then, he walked away. Epilogue I opened my eyes, I smelt like smoke, my arm also had second degree burns. I looked around the environment that I was in. It was my computer room, and wood and brick filled the room with smoke and leaking water pipes. "So, your awake." a voice said, I glanced in front of me where the ignited monster was. It stood, and it stared at me with a smile. "You have been asleep for a while, haven't you?" Notsi123 said, "Looks like the authority couldn't find you in this mess. Neither did the police, I hid you somewhere where nobody could find us." Notsi123 said as he ordered the monster to walk up to me and bend on its knees. "I already told you. I am you from the future." Notsi123 said with a smirk, "What does that mean?" I said as I coughed, the creature picked up a chainsaw and a red marker. It walked to me, and it lifted up my stained shirt. It began coloring a box around my chest. "Notsi, No... WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I said as my heart pounded. "Nothing," Notsi123 said. "You will be mine forever, and we will stick together. So I am going to solve this problem of "trying to escape me." Notsi123 said as the monster started up the chainsaw. "And we will start that by making space, for ME." Notsi123 said as he began laughing. I heard fuzzy noises coming, but then. I heard my own flesh being pierced by the chainsaw, and the last thing I saw was my exposed rib cage and the smile, Of my "future" self. THE END. Or is it? The Secret Chapter... from Jorrel's point of view... I've been going to the library lately to go on the computers... One day I had gotten bored on the computers and decided to go and check out the books. I was looking through the books when I stumbled upon something interesting... a diary. I went this... "It was just another day at my house... Everything was calm, the birds were singing out in the rays of sunlight outside, and of course I was just sitting back and relaxing on my recliner slurping a can of mountain dew. But then I felt the urge to visit my YouTube channel 'TheMemeGamer" to watch the funny videos I made a few months ago. But the--" I got bored so I decided to rush through the pages when I saw something... interesting "Nothing," Notsi123 said. "You will be mine forever, and we will stick together. So I am going to solve this problem of "trying to escape me." Notsi123 said as the monster started up the chainsaw. "And we will start that by making space, for ME." Notsi123 said as he began laughing. I heard fuzzy noises coming, but then. I heard my own flesh being pierced by the chainsaw, and the last thing I saw was my exposed ribcage and the smile, Of my "future" self." It was then when I started to feel paranoid... I had been listening to creepypasta readings so it wasn't for me to be paranoid over nothing. But this time it was something! I knew it. My friend Milos was involved with this story! I read on... "it was then when Notsi123 noticed something... Jorrel wasn't killed.. he could be spreading rumors! Or worse, he might have a plot to kill Notsi123, there was only one way to stop him, Notsi123 had followed Jorrel into the library, and now he was waiting for Jorrel to close the book, and see Notsi123 in front of him" It was then when I started thinking, was this an elaborate joke!? Was this going to be my last day alive!? I closed the book and started running, I hid in a chest where the lost books went. That terrifying creature was looking for me, he wants me DEAD. I quickly threw the book at the monster, then it noticed me. I closed the top lid for the chest as I peeked through a keyhole, Notsi123 walked towards me with its jaw hanging open making flesh hanging noises. Notsi123 then grabbed a key next to the chest and LOCKED me in there. I screamed as I struggled to break out of the chest. As Notsi123 was about to walk out of the building, he turned back to me and waved "goodbye." Notsi123 then commanded the body to raise its hands. Doing so caused strings to wrap themselves on the monster's dead fingers. The monster then lowered his hands as two boys appeared from Notsi123's back. It was Logan and Harun. IT WAS MY FRIENDS, AND NOW THEY LOOKED AS AWFUL THEN EVER, FISH HOOKS TIED TO STRINGS WERE PIERCED FROM THEIR HANDS AND FEET, INCLUDING THEIR Jaws. Logan and Harun were now string puppets that were being controlled by the dead body, Milos. Notsi123 was the puppetmaster and the dead body was the brawn. I saw everything, but. I wasn't a puppet, The monster did gestures with its fingers which had strings tied to them, making Logan and Harun wave their hand also saying "Goodbye." Notsi123 walked out of the library along with my dead friends as is struggled to breath. After a few minutes of me running out of oxygen, I died. Jorrel died from lack of oxygen in the chest. And he left something behind, a book. A book soon to be discovered and published. The title was called, "The Haunting Of Notsi" By: Jorrel Stewart.... Soon, someone would find this book. Someone will stand.